elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Republik Hahd
dem unveröffentlichten (und berüchtigten) Kleinen Reiseführer durch das Kaiserreich, Zweite Ausgabe von [[3Ä 331], in Auftrag gegeben unter Kaiserin Morihatha] Hahd ist angeblich ein Unterwasserland vor der Spitze dessen, was einst die Dellesische Halbinsel bildete. Niemand unter kaiserlicher Autorität erkennt seine Regierung an. Da sein Volk, ebenfalls Hahd genannt, in der Geschichte (außer einmal) auch nie jemandem irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gemacht hat, wurde selbige Regierung auch nie bestritten. Hahd ist hier überhaupt nur wegen dem einen Mal dokumentiert, als die Republik eine Auswirkung auf tamrielische Angelegenheiten hatte (was zugleich das erste Mal ist, dass überhaupt eines der bekannten Völker von ihnen hörte) sowie dem freundlichen und aufschlussreichen Wort eines Kartenzeichners. In der frühen Dritten Ära bezahlten die altmerischen Hüter des Planetariums von Ersthalt plötzlich im Auftrag der Republik Hahd Steuern für „sinkbare Mnemolichit-Exporte in die Emirate von Nahd“ an das Kaiserreich. Obwohl die Septimregierung die nicht ganz unbeträchtliche Steuersumme gerne einstrich, verlangte sie doch drei Dinge zu erfahren: erstens, was und wo Hahd wäre, zweitens, was genau Mnemolichit sei und drittens, was und wo Nahd wäre. Als die Altmer auf nichts davon eine Antwort hatten, schöpfte der Rubinthron Verdacht und machte seine Armada klar, Segel zu setzen. Ein beleidigtes Alinor reagierte, indem es all seiner Sonnenvögel von der pyandoneischen Linie abzog, um dem Kaiserreich entgegenzutreten. Gerade als Abgesandte beider Seiten der bevorstehenden Schlacht drauf und dran waren, die Entwirrung der sich auftürmenden Unzahl von Anschuldigungen aufzugeben, traf durch einen ungenannten Kurier ein Buch ein, um „alles zu erklären, wodurch diese Feindseligkeiten beendet werden können.“ Dieses Buch wurde von einem gemeinsamen Komitee aus Altmeri- und Cyrodiil-Offiziellen studiert und dabei von einem unparteiischen Psijik aus dem gerade erst zurückgekehrten Artaeum beaufsichtigt. Es beschreibt die Republik mit nur wenig Einzelheiten, gerade genug, um auf ihre vermeintliche Lage tief unten den Gewässern von Dellesien zu schließen. Das Komitee war sich einig, dass der im Buch dargestellte Lebensraum kaum möglich wäre (zum Beispiel beschrieben sich die Hahd selbst als Luftatmer, die nie zur Wasseroberfläche aufzutauchen brauchten). Diese Unwahrscheinlichkeit wurde schließlich von zivilisierten Dreugh, die unfern der Region lebten, als vollkommene Unwahrheit bestätigt. Nie zuvor hatten sie von der Republik Hahd gehört, und kein Intellektueller Tamriels stritt zu dieser Zeit mit den Cepholomer. Zu den Einzelfällen der Emirate von Nahd und des Minerals, das Mnemolichit genannt wurde, waren die Erklärungen der Republik identisch: Es seien Produkte ihrer Einbildungskraft, ein Königreich und ein Schatz, die durch ihre ständige Wiederholung in den vielen Fabeln, Unterwasser-Lagerfeuergeschichten und Bühnenstücken der Republik popularisiert worden wären. „Wir sind kein besonders kreatives Volk“, gaben die Hahd zu, „aber es gefällt uns immer, von den fantastischen Helden des sandigen Nahd und den wundersamen Kräften des Mnemolichits hören, allein wegen der Freude, die ihre Unmöglichkeit uns ins Herzen trägt.“ Was das Buch allerdings nicht richtig erklären konnte war offenbar, was überhaupt den Anstoß zu der Steuerzahlung von Ersthalt gegeben hatte. Nachdem es das Buch und seine Republik fünfzig Jahre lang studiert hatte, kam das Komitee darauf zurück, die einzige Sache zu analysieren, die vielleicht Licht in diese Angelegenheit bringen konnte: die Finanzunterlagen von Ersthalt und ebenjene Zahlungen, die die Planetariumshüter an die kaiserliche Schatzkammer abgeführt hatten. Inzwischen waren jedoch beide beteiligten Parteien - der Altmeri-Zahlmeister und der cyrodiilische Schreiber des Sinkbaren Zehnten - schon lange abgelöst und hatten nur ihre Aufzeichnungen zu den heute verwirrenden Transaktionen zurückgelassen. Es folgte eine weitere fünfzigjährige Untersuchung dieser Materialien. Am Ende hielten es Cyrodiil und Sommersend für zwecklos, noch mehr über die Republik Hahd und ihre mysteriöse Manipulation von Ersthalt zu enträtseln; die noch lebenden Mitglieder des gemeinsamen Komitees wurden 3Ä 230 entlassen und nach Hause geschickt. Im selben Jahr verschwand die Insel Artaeum erneut. Unwillige Rettungsaktionen um die Blaue Teilung fanden weder Überlebende dieser neuen Version des Phänomens noch irgendwelche Anzeichen für mundane oder magische Missetaten; alle waren sich einig, dass die Psijiks wieder mal mit ihren eigenen Tricks beschäftigt waren und es das Aufkommen der Magiergilde zwecklos machte, das weiterzuverfolgen. Ein paar Tage später aber fanden Seeleute an Bord der NWF-Fregatte Colleen, die auf dem Rückweg in die Iliac war, um weiter haymonischen Aufstand zu bekämpfen, ein Buch in ihren Schleppnetzen. Es trug den Titel „Der Derwisch von Dellesien und die Mnemolichitmaid“. Ganz zufällig war Davidius Eel, der Kapitän der Colleen, Großneffe eines der Mitglieder des gemeinsamen Komitees, das einhundert Jahre lang der Republik Hahd nachgespürt hatte. Kapitän Eeel begann unverzüglich mit der Lektüre des Manuskripts, zuerst nur aus einer Blutschuld heraus, um die ungewürdigte Ehre seines Vorfahren wiederherzustellen. Er war erst wenige Abschnitte weit, als er zu seinem Erstaunen die wahre Natur des Buches erkannte. Es handelte sich nicht, wie der Titel nahelegen könnte, um eine Fabel der Einwohner Hahds über Nahd, sondern eine Fabel über Hahd von einem unbekannten Schreiber aus Nahd. Der eponyme Derwisch war eine Art „luftatmender Seesoldat, ehemals von der Republikanischen Garde“, der „jene Maid, die die Sternenmineralien des Himmels als erste hielt“ entweder beschützte oder umwarb. Das vielleicht schwierigste war der Autor („ein einfacher Nahd aus Nahd“) und sein fast schon routinemäßiges Vorwort, das unkreativ, aber eindeutig darauf hinwies, dass das Buch Teil einer größeren Reihe oder vielleicht sogar eines gemeinsamen Universums wäre, dessen beiden Ankerpunkte immer dieselben waren: eine Obsession mit Hahd und den „Kräften“ des Mnemolichit. Letzteres wurde im Manuskript und auch seither nicht hinlänglich erklärt. Der Untersuchungsprüfer ist davon überzeugt, dass für das Publikum der Geschichte jede Beschreibung der wahren Natur des Mnemolichits so unnötig war wie die Erklärung der wahren Natur der Sonne für einen Bürger Tamriels. Der Untersuchungsprüfer war weiterhin davon überzeugt, dass die Regionen Hahd und Nahd hier eigentlich gar nicht hätten niedergeschrieben werden sollten, weil an dieser Stelle keine wirklichen Antworten über ihre disparaten (?) Völker, Länder oder kulturellen Eigenarten auftauchen werden und diese Sinnlosigkeit unserer Gesellschaft nicht gut zu Gesicht steht. Ich widme diesen ganzen langen Absatz meinem großartigen Freund und Kollegen Seniorkartograph Rinmaut und seinem überzeugenden Wort: „Die Orte, die nicht kartiert werden können, sollten unsere Federn trotzdem nie Einhalt gebieten und uns davon abhalten, es zu versuchen.“ Links und Anmerkungen *Originaltext: C0DA.es *Originalübersetzung: Scharesoft *Der Text wurde von Michael Kirkbride für das unvollendete Projekt des Kleinen Reiseführers durch das Kaiserreich (2. Auflage) der Temple Zero Society verfasst, wobei Hahd für das letzte Kapitel angelegt war. Der Einzeltext wurde am 01.01.2012 im Bethesda-Forum veröffentlicht und ist in der Grand Bibliotheque archiviert. Auf coda.es findet sich eine illustrierte Version. Der Text ist eine Hommage an Jorge Luis Borges' Tlön, Uqbar, Orbis Tertius. en:Republic of Hahd it:Republic of Hahd Kategorie:Out-of-Game Texte